Drunken shennanigans
by timmydog34
Summary: I will change the title when i can think of a better one but until then this one will do. A drunk Vanille talks a bit to much to the wrong Farron and gets both Serah and Lumina in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own final fantasy this is merely a creative outlet and a much better use of my time then going full blown sociopath and going on a murderous rampage. Square Enix owns it and I suppose it is the much better than me owning it.**

'_Means Lightning's thoughts'_

'_**Means Vanille's thoughts'**_

Chapter 1

She had no idea how it ended up like this but a bubbly red head was on her back as she walked through the night time street._ 'She best hope she never wakes up from this drunken stupor AND Serah best hope I don't see her for at least a week which should be hard seeing as we live in the same house but it will be funny to see her panic when she notices Vanille passed out on the couch.'_

"Meh Lightning stop with this jerky moving you would swear you are drunk, are you drunk?" A very drunk Vanille asked her as she leaned down to say it loudly into Lightning's ear. "Are we going to kill that bitch Serah because she went out drinking and went full blown bitch and left me at Lebreau's because she feared her ever so pretty sister may kill her don't tell Light I called her pretty she doesn't seem like she can take the compliment but oh my god but every time she looks at me I go weak at the knees and I just want to bend over backwards to please her." Vanille said with a giggle in her voice forgetting entirely who she was talking to, so Lightning being the ever so responsible person brought it up.

"Vanille, do you remember who is carrying you?" Vanille looking at the person who asked her forgetting entirely but she noticed the strawberry blonde and only one name came to mind after her crushes'. "Of course I didn't Serah I'm glad that you won't tell your sister about my crush on her and like I promise I won't tell her you and Snow broke up despite how much she would be over joyed to her that."

'_Not gonna lie I'm very happy about that monstrous ape is no longer dating her but I must ask her about it later.'_ Being broken out of her thoughts by the girl who gave her this joyous news, "Hey Serah mind if I stay at your house Fang would be pissed if I came home drunk, only if it is okay with Light." Lightning just giggled "I'm sure she won't mind."

As they reached the front door Vanille jumped off and began to stumble due to alcohol still in her system. Lightning opened the door and saw Serah sitting on the chair facing the front door reading a book next to the lamp. Lightning pushed Vanille through and said "go to my room I'll deal with my sister." Vanille nodded and skipped off. Serah sensing she was in trouble tried to slip past the older Farron but got caught. "we have some talking to do and Vanille needs to sleep the booze off so sit down. _Please_."

Not wanting to piss off her older sister but also not wanting to pass suspicion that she had been out drinking sat on the couch. Lightning walked over and turned the chair around to face her and sat down.

Knowing that the silence was almost deafening Lightning broke the silence "So do you want to tell me anything, maybe about how you and snow are doing or perhaps about you drinking?"

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about and Snow and I are fine but if this is abo-" Lightning cut her off quickly "You know you are a bad liar Serah but if you truly didn't go to Lebreau's I can call her and she will say you and Vanille never set foot there tonight to go drinking." Lightning threatened her by raising her phone and began typing a number. Serah began to visibly panic _'got her but what she doesn't know is all I'm doing is texting Fang to say Vanille is going to stay here tonight.' _

Knowing her sister will take it easier on her if she confessed to drinking compared to if she heard it elsewhere. "Fine me and Vanille went drinking only cause is because she wanted to talk and normally we would stop at one but Yuj kept persisting on wanting information and Vanille kept taking the drink. And how much did she tell you?"

"Who the bubbly red head oh nothing much but I had to promise to never tell Lightning and I don't break promises, but what I can say is you and Snow breaking up-" Lightning began. "Bitch!" Serah whispered. "SHE also said some rather incriminating things about you. And before you try to go and spill the beans on her _secret_ I already heard it from her."

"So how is Lumina?" Lightning asked not wanting to continue the argument with one of her younger sisters. Serah was about to answer but the girl in question walked in rubbing her eyes. "Why did Vanille come into my room and passed out on my bed while _I _was asleep?" Again Serah was cut off by another Farron this time it just so happened to be the eldest Farron.

"Because her and Serah went out drinking while I was on duty luckily I was able to get off early because Amodar knows I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it. How long has she been doing this and if you lie to me Luma you will be given the same punishment she is going to get." Not wanting to betray her sister but also not wanting to get on of her eldest sister's cruel and unusual punishments she decided it is easier to ask for Serah's forgiveness than try to get the bleach out of her clothes from the last time she got punished. "About a month normally she gets back about half an hour until you would get here."

"Freaking Lundy." Serah said to the youngest just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Lumina just shrugged and said "It easier to get you to forgive me then to recover again from one of Claire's punishments, and if I recall right last time you sold me up the river when I got sent to the principal's office for 'accidently' setting the science wing on fire."

Lightning just looked at Lumina with her mouth open. "Actually they never did find out who caused that until you just told me and I couldn't get her to talk and I never did punish you for that." Lightning looked between both of her sisters and said "looks like we have as Serah so colourfully put 'Lundy' getting punished with her but neither of you are getting off. I can't wait till morning you two though get as much sleep as you can." Lightning was about to walk up to her room but turned on her heel "by the way I'm off tomorrow mainly out of force on Amador's side so we get to have a day full of _fun_." Then she turned on her heels again and manically laughs as she closed her door.

The younger two exchanged glances between each other. Lumina broke the silence "you can get your drunk friend out of my bed and into yours and I'm going back to bed and hope to slip into a coma so I can't do whatever she has planned." With that Lumina left before Serah could even respond leaving the young Farron by herself.

**Author's Note:**

**So this happened and it may or may not advance and become a full fledge story. As for the Lundy thing those of you who can tell I'm Irish and he came up when I studied history.**

**Leave a review**

**Timmydog out:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Same old same old, I don't own final fantasy Square Enix does despite how much I wish I did own it.

xXx

Chapter 2: Regret

As the sun beamed through Serah's window Vanille began to wake up but instantly regretted opening her eyes and slammed them shut tight again. _**'The hell why does my head feel like a whole group of behemoths are running wild, And who's surprisingly comfortable.'**_ Trying to open her eyes once again she scanned the room and realised it was Serah's room and Vanille was wrapped around Serah being a big spoon. Cringing and attempting to wriggle her way out and not disturb Serah knowing that the other Farrons can be scary but not as scary as Serah when she got woken up.

Grinning at the success of not disturbing her she tried to piece together what happened last night. _**'Think think how did I get here. Last thing I remember was Yuj buying me a few drinks because he wanted to know why I have a crush on Light. Oh Etro I hope I didn't tell him everything. I may have to suffer the wrath of Serah hopefully she will know what I did and didn't say.' **_Going over to Serah trying to gently shake her awake. "Hey Serah wake up I need to check something with you." She began timidly.

"Fuck off Vanille it is stupid o'clock in the morning and because of you I have to suffer one of Claire's unusual punishments." Serah said sleepily. "That is the thing what did we do last nigh-"

"WAKE UP SERAH TIME FOR YOU AND LUMINA TO GET UP AND IN THE KITCHEN! NOW!" Both girls heard Lightning yell up the stairs causing Vanille to cringe at the loud noises. "OH AND VANILLE FANG KNOWS YOU WHERE DRUNK AND SAYS YOU NOW VOLUNTER TO HELP MY SISTERS WITH THE PUNISHMENTS. NOW YOU GIRLS HAVE TWO MINUTES TILL I START TESTING FIRE ALARMS FOR _SAFTY_ REASONS."

Fearing that the eldest Farron both Serah and Vanille grudgingly got up and started to move down the stairs to move into the kitchen like a puppy with a tail between its legs. "well look at what we have here two out of three I want here so do either of you care to tell me where… oh how did you put it last night Serah Judas? No that doesn't sound right how about Guy Fawkes? Again no it doesn't sound right does it? What did you call her?"

Faking ignorance Serah responded with "I have no idea where Lumina is she may have ditched and woke up… early… on the weeken-" Not being able to finish her sentence without laughing. She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "She probably didn't hear you or is faking being asleep to try and not go through with this."

"Well there is one solution to that." Lightning said grabbing a broom an strutted up to Lumina's room opening the door to see the young pinkette still sleeping she leaned over to the fire alarm in her room. Extended the broom and pushed the test button.

Jumping at the loud beeping noise Lumina was prepared to kill who it was but then she saw the mischievously smiling Farron. "nice to see you are joining us in the world of the awake get up now and you and the other two should be finished by nightfall or spend an extra twenty seconds in bed and get the others wanting to kill you." She said with a distinct sarcastic tone. "Wait you said two who is the second?" Lumina asked trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes to no avail.

"Oh Vanille, Fang found out and decided to volunteer her for some of my punishments. Something about how she couldn't be strict enough to enforce any punishment." Strutting out of Lumina's room Lightning walked back into the kitchen to hear the other two girls talking. Deciding it to be good to eavesdrop she started to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't know how Fang knows Vani but what I do know is you talked a bit too much to Claire and now she knows about both of our secrets." Blushing at what Serah said she said quizzically "w-w-which ones?" Serah rolled her eyes "oh none of the big ones you know my breakup with Snow. Something about us drinking when she is working late. There was one other one what was it…?" Serah said rhetorically.

"Oh yeah and you said how you had a crush on her." Serah said triumphantly answering her own rhetorical question. Stunned Vanille cursed under her breath. _**'Please oh mighty Etro or Bhunivelze or Pulse or Lindzei please can any or all of you tell me she is lying. Please please oh please.' **_Clearing her throat Vanille said with a blush now on her face matching her hair "Please say you are lying."

"Nope."

"How did she take it?" Vanille asked fearing she may hear the worst possible answer. "She didn't say much about it but knowing Claire that means one of two things. One she returns your feelings and is too stupid to know how to show them. Or two she chalked it down as just the alcohol and thinks you didn't mean any of it."

Vanille let out a sigh of relief. _**'Both of those are good but how much I hope it is the former over the latter.'**_ Lightning after hearing enough decided she should enter the room and clear her throat to let the two know she is there. "You two best have no plans because you don't leave this house or start until Lumina gets here. Oh speak of the devil." As she spoke Lumina came walking in trying to resist the urge to kill and needs coffee. She reached over to get a cup but Lightning caught her hand. "Coffee goes to those who aren't getting punished and you three are being so no ever so tasty scrumptious even coffee for any of you but I can have some."

"Come on sis don't be a bitch it is seven in the morning and you know I need coffee or I may snap and burn down a church or even an orphanage. Whichever one is closer." Lumina protested. "Well the nearest one of either of those is about ten miles that away." Lightning said gesturing to a wall. Sighing rather loudly Serah asked "so what is our 'punishment' Claire."

Lightning grinned as she took a sip of her coffee. "Glad you asked Serah. Here." She said as handing both Serah and Lumina a toothbrush. "you two will scrub every single inch of this house with those. And Vanille here." She handed Vanille a bucket of mud "before you join them you will personally be making this place a pig sty and they can't start until you are done so hurry up."

"what is stopping us from not making the place dirty and just say we are done." Lumina asked. Lightning smiled and said slyly "Simple my lovable youngest sister if Vanille does as asked I'll give her a kiss." She said looking at the girl in question. Blushing Vanille stammered "h-h-how dirty do you want it and where."

Cursing under their breath the youngest Farrons looked at each other and Lumina said "how the fuck does she know how to play people like that." Serah sighed as Vanille almost ran off to dirty the house as asked. "Too much alcohol because of Yuj and she told her that she has a crush on her and about my break up with Snow." "so kill Yuj next time I see him but that explains why she is going easy this time and gave us clean toothbrushes." She said as looking at the tooth brushes and then she realised they were theirs. Serah spoke up "Claire you know these are ours right?" hoping that it was some mistake on the older pinkette's part. "Oh yes I know and Vanille will use hers don't worry but that should teach you two not to lie." Lumina sighed watching Lightning drink coffee wanting so desperately to steal a cup but knew if she did her part would just get worse and loathing that possibility.

"And yes I am happy that Serah and that Oaf broke up so you guys get toothbrushes I originally thought a few pieces of hair would be better but then I remembered that I don't need to see that Oaf and Serah hugging and kissing so enjoy. Oh and Lumina if you attempt to steal some coffee like you are thinking I will make you wax my car to mirror finish with your bare hands and I'm sure you remember how 'fun' that was last time." Cringing at the memory of four hours of waxing and cleaning and couldn't get it right the only reason she got off of it was because Lightning forgot completely why she was being punished. "Fine but do we need to watch you drink it?" Lumina asked knowing the answer already. "You know the answer to that already." Lightning said just as Vanille came stumbling in with an empty bucket.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah guess this is now a thing. One another note I may not post for the next few days as I'm heading to a local anime convention so yeah that will be fun.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm back from a joyous convention and I met both Caitlin Glass and Chuck Huber they are great people. But alas I digress time to get to the story.**

**I don't own final fantasy Square Enix owns it and they are doing a bang up job at it.**

**xXx**

Chapter 3: Don't be a Bitch.

"Come on Claire we have been at this for almost 3 hours. Can't we at least get something to eat?" Serah whined trying to pull some if any heart strings she could she despised punishments she got from her older sister. "Serah you do know that bitch will just come in with some food and eat it in front of you. I should know this isn't and won't be the last time she gives me this kinda crap. The only decent thing to prove she is at least somewhat human is you and Vanille over there plus these toothbrushes." Lumina retorted slightly annoyed because this was the eighth time in since the entered one of the final rooms.

Meanwhile Vanille was so happy to get the job done so she can get the kiss of her long time crush. "I heard that Lumina!" Lightning said as she walked into the room holding a few drinks for them. "But seeing as it is what you expected I can't just disappoint you now can I?" she handed Serah one of them. "Vanille, do you want something to drink?" Lightning asked. _**'Oh she is talking to me oh my Etro what was it she asked. Curse those damn lips, those sweet pink lips I want to just be smothered by them.'**_ "Hellllllloooooo Vanille the bitch who wants her sisters on her hands and knees asked you a question so can you come out of lala land and answer her." Lumina said waving her hand in front of Vanille's face.

"Hmm What, what? I'm sorry I was just thinking about… stuff." Vanille said as she took the glass that was in front of her. "Sure and was that something about 5'7'', ah is about one more time being called a _bitch_ to making us do it all over again. Oh and also looks like a bomb in a purple cocktail dress." Serah said teasingly causing both Lightning and Vanille to blush.

"Oh my Etro Serah, Light is blushing or she has a _cold_." Lumina added to the tease making both of the girls cheeks to darken to a shade that would make Vanille's hair seem like a light red almost salmon. _'Why am I blushing this bad? All she did was describe me. I know I have feelings for her but she is my sister's best friend I can't have these kind of feelings for her but hey she is so adorable and she has the perky attitude that mixes so well with her innocence.' __**'Oh my Etro she is blushing that is making her seem so cute. Is it from what Serah said or is she thinking about me of how I hope it is the latter.'**_

Lightning turned around so they wouldn't see her and said "Because of that Serah and Lumina you get to finish the rest of the work by yourselves Vanille come on let's go into the kitchen." "way to prove our point sis but if all you wanted to do is kiss her me and Serah can leave and give you two privacy but I can guarantee you once we are done I'm letting everyone know it." Lumina said sticking out her tongue. Right after Vanille passed her Lightning stuck her head back into the room and said "if you do and it gets back to me in any way I will put together a punishment that makes this seem like some good old fashion family fun like a game of go fish or BS. The same goes for you Serah and believe you me **I. WILL. FIND. OUT.** Your move.**" **With that she left to follow the red head that ran down-stairs. "So do you want to chance it and hope she is bluffing and tell everyone even Lebreau or do we set them up on a date that just so _happens_ to be inside Lebreau's bar on a busy night and all our friends just happened to show up?" Lumina asked hoping Serah would go for the devious option. She was not disappointed because a few seconds later Serah responded "You want me to say both and I want to but if we told Lebreau right now all of Bodhum will know by tomorrow so here is what we will do…"they leaned closer together and started to hatch their plan.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen the two girls sat at the counter waiting for the other to strike up a conversation. "Ssssssooooooo… the weather is kinda strange you know the weather is normally cloudy or rainy because summer is coming up." Vanille began fidgeting in her seat waiting for the pink haired goddess to respond. "Yeah it is almost like this kinda of thing was predestined but hey it means we get to enjoy the flowers a week or two earlier." Lightning responded with her almost emotionless personality but Vanille knew fully well now that she wasn't as heartless as everyone said.

While eavesdropping Serah shouted at them "Just kiss already and we only have the small bathroom to do." Lightning then thanked Bhunivelze that someone broke the awkward silence. "Good now hurry up." Lightning shouted at her through the walls. "Right I should probably let Fang know we are done here." Vanille said taking her phone out and began to text her older sister. When she was done Lightning leaned forward and pecked Vanille on the lips.

An hour had passed Serah and Lumina had long since and Vanille sat around and tried avoid how much she enjoyed the kiss but Lightning also enjoyed the kiss just as much. Vanille was going to leave when she reached the door Lightning said joyously "That's right I still owe you a kiss for making more work for the annoying things known as my sisters." Lightning leaned forward and placed a simple chaste kiss on Vanille's lips. In front of her sisters the kiss soon escalated to the point where they had a full force tongue battle. Soon breaking for air Vanille turned around and bolted straight for the door to avoid any awkward questions her two friends would ask her.

"Claire. What was… that? That was more than just a promised kiss which knowing you would be a simple peck on the lips. Wait that wasn't the first time was it?" Serah asked. Meanwhile Lumina was just laughing like a maniac. "Oh Fang will kill you when I send her the video of what just happened." Lumina said holding her phone her phone so her eldest sister could see. Jumping to try and get the phone which Lumina just as quickly pulled back. "And it is now emailed to me so I'll just delete this like you probably wanted to do oh and I send Fang a copy as well." Lumina said with a devious smirk on her face.

"So Lumina what is it like to be dead?" Lightning asked. "What are you talking about?... OOOHHHH woops, did I say that out loud well here." Lumina said when pressing the button to confirm the delete and quickly ran outside her eldest sister's range so she could value the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

**So how was this guys? Hope it made up for the long wait but hey those of you who have been to an anime con you will know how fun no sleep is. The surprising thing was there was only 4 final fantasy cosplayers there was Vanille, a Cloud, a Zach from Crisis Core and the coolest was a tonberry but hey I'm back and met two more amazing voice actors. Don't forget to follow and review it lets me know I'm doing something right.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the no updates the past few days I got called into work to fill in for a guy and as of right now I am massively sleep deprived but hey I got in the mood to type so that is what I shall do.**

**Like always I don't own final fantasy despite how much I wish I did, Square Enix owns it.**

**xXx**

Chapter 4: A Message

"I don't care if you like her or not 'nille that is not the kinda of thing you do with a friend!" a very angry pulsian said to her younger sister as she pounded on the door waiting for one of the residents to answer the door. She was beginning to get slightly irritable because she got a video to her younger sister and one of their closest friends have a vicious tongue battle just as the former was about to leave the house.

"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DEITY YOU PRAY TO IF I DON'T CASTRATE YOU LIGHT WILL!" Lumina spat angrily as she flung the door open two very angry looking pulsians, one of which she knew wasn't angry at her but a rather older Farron. "I was wondering why Light locked herself in her room after she tried to kill me and I take it Vanille there will give an attempt. The dull knives are hidden I don't want to suffer so all the weapons around will kill me quick."

The elder of the two Pulse natives pushed passed the youngest of the Farrons and stormed to the eldest's room to give her a friendly little _talk_ about what she did to her sister. Meanwhile the two left at the door one had a murderous look in her eyes that never should belong to an innocent looking girl, the other had a massive grin that somehow seemed innocent that shouldn't belong to someone so malice. "I hope you know if Fang kills her there won't be enough left of you to convict me in any court." Vanille finally spoke somehow managed to make such an evil sounding sentence sound so innocent, but Lumina knew her to well to chalk it down as a bluff. If anything it was a very sincere statement.

"And what if she forces Light to go on a date with you then what would you do?" Lumina asked gesturing the young red head in to sit down who was speechless. _**'Oh my Etro, I never thought of that possibility but seeing as there is no blood curdling screams coming from upstairs it is all good. But what if we do go out and I get to see her in a nice dress.' **_Lumina noticed a small trail of blood dripping from Vanille's nose decided to play her normal semi-teasingly game. "Yeah but then she may have to wear a small cocktail dress… oh and just think of how she would look with her hair down and just enough make-up to accent her features but not too much where it makes her look like a cheap flussy you can buy an hour with from 100 to 1000 gil an hour."

Right now there was a full blown waterfall of blood gushing from her nose as she tried to picture her crush. Luckily enough she was broken from her thoughts as her best friend threw something that looked like a book at her younger sister. "Lumina, we have been over this if you tease someone like her stop after a few seconds. It is almost impossible to get that amount of blood out of the rug!" Serah shouted sternly at her younger sister.

A few minutes earlier upstairs, when Fang stormed off to give Lightning a taste of her mind. "I swear to Pulse that if you don't open this door in five seconds I am going to break this door down and use any piece large enough to make a decent type of shiv to shove it so far down your throat even Etro won't be able to reap you!" Fang shouted through the door getting ready to make good on her promise as she backed up to charge.

A soft click was heard signifying the door unlocking right before Fang charged. The eldest of the pinkette trio opened the door and stood ready to take the hits she felt were emanate. She started to wince when the brunet walked forward and placed her hand on the slightly shorter girl's shoulder and pushed her in and slammed the door shut.

"We are going to have a _chat_ and if I don't like what your intentions where I may or may not be brought up to Amodar for your murder and Serah will be the eldest. Now talk!" Fang said with a slight almost not detectable tone of aggression in her voice, or at least not detectable if you were deaf._ 'Why can't she just punch me it would go a lot faster but I assume it has more to do with that ever so growing attractive red head. Oh sweet merciful gods I hope she punches me and I can let her play nurse and help me get better.'_ Sensing what the pinkette was thinking Fang leaned in and whispered into the smaller girls ear "I'm not going to hit you so 'Nille can give you sympathy kisses what I'm saying is that if you don't take her out I may or may not piss off the your younger sisters and my younger sister by hanging, drawing and quartering you."

Noticing something she hadn't heard in Fang's voice in a while she decided to question the brunet on her bed. "Fang, are you…. Jealous of her because we didn't work ou-" she was almost immediately cut off by Fang's hand rising to stop her. "If you bring that up I will kill you right now we both agreed that it could never workout because we were too absorbed in our work. But yes that has something to do with it."

Giving enough time to let what was said to sink in Fang started again "Don't you ever put GC ahead of her, treat her like Serah and to a lesser extent Lumina. If she is crying you come running no matter what she says. Got it!" Nodding her head fast to signifying her answer that she understood what was being said._ 'Truth be told, we did have some fun times together. Despite what the others said how it might look.'_

"So Sunshine where are you taking her on your first date I suggest Lebreau's, it may be a bar but the grub is good. Oh and you are going to ask her out before I leave today. So let's go ask her." Fang said gesturing towards the now opened door. Lightning meanwhile rushed past Fang to hide her blush. The walk down the hall and the stairs was only about a total of fifty steps but storming cocoon seemed like an easier feat to accomplish hell she would much rather dealing with the blockhead known as Serah's ex.

As she pushed open the living room door to see Serah treating what appeared to be a bloody nose but there was far too much blood on the floor. Then she noticed Lumina with the slyest grin on her face. _'CRAP! Please say she didn't notice my face. If she did I won't ever be able to live this down. Quick think of anything like Snow trying to have sex with Serah. Good I can feel it going down.' _"Look who it is guys it is the stoic ice queen herself or maybe her ghost it was to quite upstairs." Lumina said pointing to Lightning standing in the threshold.

"Lumina, Serah give me and Vanille some privacy for a few minutes." Lightning said sternly. As her sisters passed her Lumina leaned up and said "Oh by the way I noticed. I do hope the others find this just as funny as I do." Giggling as she left and closed the door. _'Finally now if I can say a few simple words this will be so much better but I have more than Fang to worry about. If I even so slightly crushed her heart I would have a VERY angry Serah on my tail hell I still have the scar on my back last time I pissed her off. At least with Fang I can defend myself.'_

Clearing her throat to break the adorable pink haired goddess from her thoughts hoping she would crush her feelings. "Sorry Vanille I kinda got lost in my own thoughts… but there is something I need to ask you and if I don't I can guarantee I would be a corpse in a matter of hours. Oerba Dia Vanille will you go one a date with me?" _**'Fuck… did she say what I think slash hope she said. Crap she is waiting for an answer.' **_

"I'm sorry Light I didn't quite catch that I kinda got lost having some… thoughts. Can you repeat yourself?" _'Fuck I thought once was enough!'_ "I said Oerba Dia Vanille will you go out with me?" _**'Yes she did say what I thought it was wait that means I get to see her in a HOT outfit, hot being the understatement of the century.'**_ "Oh a thousand yeses Light, on the condition you don't try anything funny and the date is to a shooting range or the GC headquarters."

"No I think our sisters have it planned out already. Hell open the door and let the pesky eavesdroppers in." She said and gestured to the closed door. As the door opened both Fang and Serah fell in and Lumina just jumped over them and hugged Vanille. "See so I guess I'm not dying today but knowing how vindictive you two are." She said gesturing to Vanille and Lightning. "I may, quite possible, most likely, guaranteed that by next week I'm going to be as dead as Serah and Snow's relationship."

Lightning leaned down and placed a simple kiss on her new date's lips.

**Author's Note:**

**So right now it is half past midnight making it early ass Friday morning meaning I've been up for almost a full seventy two hours I'm going to upload this and go to sleep. Let me know what other pairings you want to see in this story.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I have slept so hopefully this chapter has slightly more sense.**

**As always Square Enix owns final fantasy.**

**xXx**

Chapter 5: The Date

"Ahhh Serah, remind me why I have to wear this dress." Lightning protested holding up the dress her younger sister picked out for her. _'On a brighter note I could rock this dress. On a bad note if I wore it Vanille may die from blood loss.' _The dress in question was an elegant mauve colour, not that short; it in fact stopped just below the knees. Despite how much her and her sisters fought they did know how to make each other extremely hot for their dates but this was the first time both Serah and Lumina did it to Lightning in a while.

"Claire it was either this one or the one Lumina wanted that's place is on a nudist beach. It would make normal stripers seem like they are going the clergy." Serah protested holding up something Lightning hoped was a spaghetti string top. _'Oh sweet Etro thank you for making me force Serah go with her. I would rather face Serah's wrath than wear that. Hell if the dress Serah gave me would make her bleed to death that _dress _would even kill her ghost and her ghost's ghost and so on.' _"I thought you were going to a strip club sorry for making you want to fit in." Lumina protested while still tied down in a chair for even putting the idea of the top into Serah's head.

"One more word Lumina and I'm going to gag you and lock you in the basement." Serah said quite angrily and was about to kill her younger sister for keeping on making noise when she was trying to convince Lightning to get ready for her inevitable date with her best friend. "Kinky but unfortunately for you sis one I'm never the submissive one and two incest isn't my kinda of thing so yeah." Lumina said with a massive grin on her face. "just stay there and be quite until Lightning leaves for her date Lumina then I will untie you." Serah said trying to compromise knowing full well that Lumina only ever listened to her anyways.

"Do me a favour Serah and keep her tied up until I'm back she will try to find a way to piss me off otherwise." Lightning said. Feigning hurt Lumina looked at her eldest sister like she just kicked a puppy into her lap and proceeded to ridicule her for hugging the poor defenceless animal.

"The fake face isn't going to work Lumina I know you will just try to ruin Claire's date and if I or she won't kill you Vanille will make it seem like an accident you know how long she has been waiting for this." Serah said pushing Lightning into the bathroom to get ready. "And Claire I'm not evil enough to keep her tied up all night so hurry up and get ready so you can go get Vanille." _'The things I do to appease her but knowing that red head she is in full blown panic mode trying to make sure she looks perfect, but hey anything she would wear would still make her look beautiful.'_

Meanwhile in the room Lumina was tied up in. "I swear if you ruin the plan Lumina I will make one of Claire's punishments seem like it would be your first choice if you had any between that or a slow disembowelling." Knowing full well the legitimacy behind this threat and never wanting to challenge the older Farron. She shrugged remembering the plan the two hatched when they were being punished.

"**Look it is simple to get this to work Serah. I take a video of her and Vanille making out which she will ultimately due to prove it to you so that she wasn't lying. I will send it to Fang who will pass it off but what you need to do is fill her in on the rest when Lightning is trying to kill me when I say I sent the video to Fang. Then we get Fang to over react and force Light into a date that just so happens to be at Lebreau's. We give the lovers an hour or so to have a romantic dinner and maybe a drink that is when we get a call from Fang offering to take us out for a bit that as well just happens to be at Lebreau's. Then we proceed to embarrass them both that way everyone knows and we aren't to blame." Lumina said with a cheeky grin.**

"It will be fine after all I did make it." Lumina countered trying to struggle against her bindings. Just then Lightning walked out in her dress and a light touch of makeup and walked over to grab her purse. "I'm going to get Vanille. I will be late getting home don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow Lumina and Serah you do have college and you both are going." Lightning said as she walked out the front door.

'_Fuck why am I here waiting for Vanille to come on and answer the door wait no it would be better if Fang answered the door that way I can feign some innocence or stay stoic.'_ Lightning rang the doorbell again. Just then the door flung open to reveal Fang standing soaking wet holding a hair brush with her eyes closed. "I swear Sunshine, you are making her panic. Do you have any idea how many times she has decided to change in the last hour? I do 25 times I didn't even know she had that many outfits." She opened her eyes and her jaw hung slightly open at the sight that was before her. THE Lightning Farron was in a dress that made her look even more like a goddess.

"Fang, why are you soaked? And close your jaw you look like a foolish fool." Lightning said in her normal stern voice. "ehmm sorry about that Sunshine I just never thought you would ever wear such a hot dress to tell you the truth I am kinda jealous of 'Nille. Oh and I'm soaked because 'Nille thought that a fifteenth shower was good in between changing outfits I needed to pull her out… 'Nille, Sunshine is here and she is Looking hot!" the end was shouted up the stairs to a red head panicking if she looked presentable or not.

The wait for Vanille was in reality was about five minutes but felt like forever between Fang trying to make small talk and waiting for her date descend the stairs to see if she was as amazing looking as she thought she was.

"Fang I don't think she will like this one." Vanille shouted downstairs forgetting the pink haired women was downstairs.

"Which one is it?" Fang responded

"The cute white one" was Vanille's immediate response. Lightning decided that she was being quite long enough. "I'm sure no matter what it is you are wearing it will look beautiful unlike what I got forced to wear." Lightning shouted. Vanille ran to the top of the stairs._** 'Crap how could I forget she was here I thought I would have more time guess this one will have to do.' **_

"S-s-sorry Light I forgot you were here." Vanille said as she finally descending the stairs in a white dress that has a summery design to it. Little bit of excess trim for her liking but Vanille still looked beautiful.

"Wow" was Light could manage to say. On the other hand Vanille's hand jumped up and pinched her nose closed to stop any blood from falling. "Still as much a perv as always I see 'Nille." Fang added to the non-spoken conversation that was going on. "Right I better not keep you love birds I made reservation for you cause I'm just that caring of a sister so go, go." Fang said ushering them to the door.

The dinner went nicely they had a nice small conversation going about how Vanille wanted to become a successful doctor, the only problem was in serious situations she became distracted rather quite easily. The only problem the entire night for Lightning was that none of the other NORA members so much as gasped when they saw the two. It just didn't sit right with her, but for Vanille's sake she pushed those kind of thoughts down as far as she could.

"So then I said I'm not into that sister." Lumina said to Fang as they walked into Lebreau's. "No she didn't Fang she is just exaggerating the story to make me seem like I'm just some kinda of pervert." Serah protested. _'Please say they don't notice me and Vanille hell knowing Fang's memory she probably forgot that we are here.'_

"Look it is Claire let's go say high after we get some drinks do you want anything Lumina." Serah said. "Because I know Light will kill me and you if she saw me drink I think just an energy drink." Lumina said. As they walked to the bar Fang noticed Lightning trying to shrink to a small as possible probably after hearing what Serah said. This action caused Fang to chuckle softly.

Lebreau leaned over the bar and whispered into the small group of girls. "I thought you were joking about Light going on a date with the joyous red head there."

"No, no Sunshine there is and I have to admit I'm very jealous of my sister. She looks hot, but the two mini Farrons insisted that in order to prove it they needed to come here." Fang Said pointing to the two who somehow convinced her to come here.

"Right let's go say hi and start the next stage Serah. We embarrass her in front of all these nice patrons." Lumina said as her and Serah started towards their sister with their drinks in hand thinking of every embarrassing thing she has ever done. By the time they took the table next to them just behind Vanille who was questioning why Lightning began to sink into a puddle in her seat but never taking the initiative to look around and see why. Lumina and Serah were patient and waited for Fang and the rest of the Nora gang come over who could never give up the opportunity to make Lightning feel embarrassed to take their saved seats at the table. As the others walked over all hush-hushed about it until they sat down and started to mumble something incoherent to Vanille and Lightning and began to laugh. This action caused the red haired pulsian to turn around and mouth the word 'OH CRAP BASKETS'

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay so I tried time and time again but I can picture Vanille being evil but I can't picture her swearing. I don't have this issue with the other characters even Yeul but for some reason not Vanille. So yeah another chapter is up and I don't think this story will be much longer another chapter or two.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm gonna be honest I may make this into a series because I just enjoy writing Lanille but also enjoy an extremely sadistic Lightning. But hey personal preference aside time to get to the disclaimer Square Enix owns Final Fantasy if I owned it lightning would be more emotional towards her sister and her love interest.**

**xXx**

Chapter 6: Revenge

"Why didn't you say they may come here?" Vanille whispered aggressively into Lightning's ear. Alas the more important question on Lightning's mind wasn't why they came but how did they end up playing truth or dare with the NORA gang. "I didn't know. Knowing my sisters they set us up so they could tell everyone embarrassing stories. At least they gave us a bit of leeway to change our clothes." Lightning countered knowing fully well why they had to.

"That is because the decided to invite themselves to your place because they knew I kept a spare pair of clothes here because of the frequency I stay." Vanille said with still venom in her voice. It had after all been perfect date. The Nora crew didn't bother them much and she finally had a beautiful meal with her crush and had a nice conversation about how their goals in life. Not to mention she could see Lightning in a smoking hot dress that would for sure be in Vanille's thoughts for the rest of her life. "Well I personally hope you will stay even more frequently just not in Serah's room." Lightning replied huskily into Vanille's ear.

"Will you to stop so we can continue playing the game because if you two want to go and do the dirty deed try Light's room and if you want anything kinky try my room under the bed." Lumina said pointing to the bottle. "We will have a talk about why a senior in high school has that kind of stuff later Lumina but until then shut up and let Vanille spin the bottle." Lightning said with twice as much venom in her voice then anyone could every picture possible.

As if on cue Vanille spun the bottle hoping it would land one her 'friend' who ruined her date so she could get revenge. Unfortunately it landed just to Serah's left on Lumina. "Ahh Truth or dare Lumina." Vanille said with clear sadness in her voice. "Because you all are playing it safe let's go with dare." Lumina responded with a massive grin on her face hoping that Vanille didn't have any hate towards her.

"Okay you want a dare… I'll give you a dare." Vanille laughed manically. As she conferred with Lightning, with full malice in their whispers. "To quote Vanille Oh Crap Baskets" Lumina said hoping whatever the two thought of it wouldn't be to evil of a thing to do. "Seeing as we agree I dare you to revile all your fellow conspirators in the plot to ruin our date." Vanille said with a very evil glint in her eyes. "Double crap baskets, what was the challenge for not doing the truth or dare again?" Lumina asked the group waiting for a hopeful reply from one who was less than pissed off at her right now.

Unfortunately Lightning was the one to respond. "You have to be tied to a chair as we all ransack your room until we fell like we are satisfied same for Serah but the others just have to undergo one of my famous punishments because let's face it you two are to use to them." Lumina looked at Serah and Fang and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry but I have too much dangerous things in there to let her find them.' She truly wasn't sure who she should be more scared of deciding two angry people are far more terrifying then Serah.

"Me, Fang and Serah." Lumina said reluctantly hoping that any revenge Serah had would be fast and merciful. "Too be fair 'Nille all I was told was get you the date they told me nothing after that." Fang said defending herself from the two increasingly fuming women who sat across from them. "Now it is Lumina's turn to spin the bottle." Lebreau said trying to change the subject to something slightly less volatile.

As the bottle span around she hoped it wouldn't land on her older sister or Vanille she was totally screwed but hoped it couldn't possible get any worse for her. Alas it was almost like all the deities decided to openly mock her pleas as it landed on the eldest of the Farron trio. "Truth or dare Light?" Maqui chimed in not giving Lumina a chance to pray to any one good or evil that the bottle won't land on her again.

"Following Lumina's lead, Dare." Lightning stated somehow still sounding cold hearted. Thinking of something fast to get her out of the dog house… then it clicked. "I dare you to make out with Vanille for a full three minutes either here or just outside the room." The two girls began to blush and stutter something intelligible and gasping for air as nothing came out when they tried to speak. Meanwhile Lebreau and Serah began to giggle as they both thought the sight was adorable. The two women as part of the dare got up and stepped just outside the door.

Lightning leaned forward and began to kiss Vanille. The kiss wasn't like others; this had both of their feelings in it. Passion, anger, need for revenge. The others began to vanish the world slowed down. It wasn't long before Lightning was asking for permission by running her tongue across the younger women's lips. Vanille parted her lips and let even more passion take over. They could have been there for a second or for the rest of eternity it didn't matter, all that mattered was the women in her arms right now. Or at least until there was a bright flash followed by the sound of multiple camera shutters closing.

"Well Light it may be awkward for you but I'm pretty sure that everyone in Bodhum needs proof when I say the Sergeant Lightning Farron has a little girl friend." Lebreau said as she hit a few buttons probably making copies so Lightning couldn't get rid of them. " I think I may kill you all so before I'm going to get charged with crimes I may or may not want to commit everyone who isn't me or the red head in my arms leave including my soon to be killed sisters." Lightning said while pulling Vanille closer to her and pointed to the door for the others to see.

"Right well Sunshine, remember to be safe and I'll get the two mini Sunshine's to college and school tomorrow." Fang added and pushed Lightning's sisters out the front door just as the members of NORA left. "I can't believe they are gone for now Light. Now we can have a moment to ourselves." Vanille said as Lightning locked the front door. "I know and call me Claire when we are like this. I just don't want others to know of my real name." Lightning said walking back to Vanille to place a Kiss on the lips she longed for without even realising it. "But why… it is such a pretty name to go with a pretty girl." Vanille said as she kissed Lightning back.

"How abut we take this upstairs?" Lightning asked knowing full well what Vanille's answer would be. Vanille gave her answer not by words but by kissing Lightning again and pulling her upstairs and into her room. Turning her alarm clock off in the process as neither would be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

**I will let all of your perv or perhaps not perv minds decide what they will do to keep them up. As I said in the beginning I may most likely make this into a series or leave this story on this cliff hanger. I should know my decision in the next few days but in the meantime I have another story in mind. Let me know what you guys think about this story and tell me if you would want to see a sequel to this story because I do read all the reviews and take them into consideration. But be gentle with the flames just because I'm a grown man doesn't mean I don't feel me being semi emotionless does.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


End file.
